tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia and the Great Battle
While Olivia stays back from a party, she must fight off a strange species of cheese balls. Episode Summary Kaitlin is having a party at her house, and all of her friends are invited. Olivia gets the invite, but she calls Kaitlin, letting her know that she won't be making it. Kaitlin is pretty disappointed and she wonders why. Olivia says her mom is making her do chores. Kaitlin is sad and wishes she could be there. Olivia does too, but she spots some orange blur pass by the house. She thinks that's pretty odd, so she goes outside and investigates. Sure enough, there are orange blurs appearing in the street. Olivia thinks this is going to end up being a chaotic situation. And sure enough, it is. It turns out to be a giant army of cheese balls. Olivia thinks this is a strange type of army, but she thinks they're harmless. She watches as the cheese balls head for Zack's car, destroying it in a raging fury. Zack cries. Nick tells him to get over it because it's just a car. Zack almost punches Nick. The cheese balls then detonate Russo's, the local restaurant. Olivia knows they need to be stopped now. She wonders how she's supposed to fight them all with just her. Olivia doesn't really want to call up her friends, who are enjoying the party, so she decides to take them on by herself. She wonders if any distractions will help the cheese balls. She tries showing them the "mannequin challenge," she dresses up as a clown, and plays them Bee Movie, but nothing works. She then decides it's time to use the superhero techniques she learned from her last big adventure. Olivia transforms into her superhero form and begins to fight the cheese ball army. After an epic fight, the army is defeated, but she didn't realize that their king was left. Olivia fights King Cheese and destroys him within seconds. She's really happy with the effort she put into this fight. Meanwhile, at the party, Kayla is sad that Olivia is missing out. Katie tells Kaitlin to switch the TV to the news. They flip through channels and then find the news, where they're reporting the defeat of a cheese ball army. Maddie thinks that the news is just trying to find a story to report so they made one up. Kaitlin wonders what Olivia will think about the bologna news they heard. Production Information * CGI is used on the cheese ball army and King Cheese * King Cheese has no speaking voice (thus far), but he is voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Trivia * The cheese ball army could be a reference to the cheese curls from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * "Black Beatles" by Rae Sremmurd is heard during Olivia's "mannequin challenge" * Olivia is shown playing Bee Movie * Olivia remembers her new superhero powers she gained in "The Kaitlin Movie 2" * An instrumental of "Knight of the Wind" from Sonic and the Black Knight ''is heard when Olivia fights the cheese ball army * The girls are seen playing ''Mario Party 9 ''before they switch to the news * Three shows are seen on TV before the girls find the news: ** ''The Middle ** Dora the Explorer ** Oddly, ''The Kaitlin Chronicles'', specifically "Driving Gone Wrong" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles